


Встреча с бессмертием

by Alma_Feurige, WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts G-PG13 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Background Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Case Fic, Deal with a Devil, Drama, First Time, Immortality, M/M, Pre-Canon, Single work, Slash, Suicide Attempt, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Summary: В 3 сезоне Каин (Маркус Пирс) говорит Люциферу, что "пытался убить себя с Бронзового века". Итак, примерно 1500 лет до н.э., погибшая минойская цивилизация, древний город Кносс. Каин делает первую попытку покончить с жизнью и бессмертием. Он не знает, что дьявол в этот момент тоже оказывается на Земле.Текст входит в цикл Carpe diem, и у него есть продолжение - "Римские каникулы" https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589453/chapters/72728049
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts G-PG13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147682
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Chapter 1

_Около 1500 лет до нашей эры, Крит_

Утро в тот день выдалось прохладным и тихим. Легкий, почти нежный ветерок с моря кружился у скал, ворошил пожелтевшую за лето траву, растущую у троп, и нес с собой пряную сладость прежней жизни, навеки оставшейся в Кноссе. Раскинувшийся на берегу величественный город не признавал печали и быстро забывал скорбь: здесь уже много сотен лет не ведали войн и не строили крепостей. Ахейцы с их склонностью к трагедиям и легендам о павших в бою благородных героях никогда не поняли бы песен, слагаемых в царстве Миноса. Поэтому и музыка здесь была иной, чем в Афинах или Тиринфе: ноты веселья всегда одерживали победу над аккордами грусти.

В Кносс стремился всякий, кто любил жизнь и желал насладиться каждым ее мгновением, а не совершать подвиги во имя богов.

Вот поэтому Маркус и не понимал до конца, что привело сюда его самого.

Но для себя он все решил уже вчера, когда шел за похоронной процессией и смотрел, как тело его единственной дочери замуровывают в гробницу. Каллидика умерла в возрасте семнадцати лет и так и не узнала, кем в действительности был ее отец: как и много раз до этого, Маркус собирался оставить семью, как только жена и близкие станут слишком часто удивляться, что он не стареет. И все медлил. Семела и вправду все видела. И гордилась им, считая его отмеченным каким-то божеством.

Знала бы она, как была права — и как ошибалась.

А недавно в Кносс проникла неведомая хворь. Говорили, случилось это ровно после того, как в гавань прибыл корабль из Египта: купцы привезли амфоры с терпким вином и яркие ткани, которые так обожали женщины Кносса.

Сначала не стало Семелы. Через неделю лихорадка унесла их дочь.

Своих детей у Каллидики не было, и проклятый род Каина оборвался в очередной раз.

Самого Маркуса, конечно, никакие болезни не брали: тот, кто оставил ему Печать, позаботился и об этом. Не брали его и стрелы, не брали самые острые из клинков — даже самые чудовищные раны затягивались, не оставляя шрамов, а отсеченные пальцы или отрубленная мечом рука отрастали заново. Он участвовал во множестве сражений на море и суше и всякий раз молчал и отнекивался, когда ему приписывали доблесть — сам он прекрасно знал, что в том, как он вел себя на бранном поле, не было ничего героического. Он шел в бой вместе со всеми — уж так был устроен этот мир, что мужчины время от времени должны были уходить на войну — за трофеями и славой — и вместе со всеми испытывал боль от ранений и ожогов. Только вот его соратники умирали в страшных мучениях, а он излечивался и жил дальше.

В самом начале, когда мир был юн, а могилу Авеля еще не занесло песком, он даже не понимал, почему его Проклятие — и вправду Проклятие. Но шли годы, а за годами проходили тысячелетия, и все эти тысячелетия теперь сливались в одну бесконечную колонну мертвецов. И Маркус уже не различал, кто из этих мертвецов был ему врагом, а кто наставником и другом, кого он любил, а кого клялся ненавидеть. Потому что и те, и другие — умирали.

И теперь, когда гробницы Кносса приняли в себя Семелу и Каллидику, Маркус решил сделать то, что никогда прежде не пробовал.

До вершины оставалось совсем немного, когда тропа, обвивающая крутой скальный склон, вдруг оборвалась. Лезть выше Маркус и не собирался. Он обвел глазами небеса: солнце уже встало и теперь медленно плыло по прозрачной вышине, обещая небывалый зной к полудню.

Весь берег внизу был словно усеян острейшими, точно клинки, скалами.

Маркус скинул с плеча небольшой мешок. Выудил из него кожаную флягу и сделал глоток, а потом выпил все до дна. Некоторое время он стоял, вглядываясь в морскую даль и вслушиваясь в крики кружащих над скалами чаек, и все ждал, когда же настойка клещевины, аконита и олеандра остановит ему сердце.

А потом просто шагнул вниз.

Боль была невыносимой, ослепляющей, и в следующий миг весь созданный творцом мир расплылся в черноте.

Маркус не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда он пришел в себя. И тем более не понимал, что терзало его сильнее: раскроенный череп, перебитый позвоночник, сломанная шея — или сознание того, что Печать не позволит ему умереть, даже если он пожелает этого сам.

— Никогда такого не видел, — услышал он вдруг.

С трудом пошевелился: от срастающихся костей и позвонков все тело немилосердно зудело, а в голове словно бултыхалось расплавленное олово. Один глаз не видел, и Маркус решил подождать.

И послушать.

— Ничего, если я тут посижу еще немножко? Посмотрю. Если ты не против, конечно.

Шейный позвонок щелкнул, но спину все еще жгло, точно он лежал на раскаленных углях. Маркус приподнялся на локте — и наконец кое-как сел. Осторожно ощупал руками голову: по лицу струилась вязкая жидкость, и ему не хотелось думать, что это. И как он сейчас выглядит сам, с зияющим проломом в черепе — теменные кости всегда восстанавливались последними. Зато зрение уже приходило в норму.

Незнакомец — судя по усыпанной драгоценностями застежке плаща и золотым браслетам на руках, он принадлежал к самой верхушке кносской знати — сидел на валуне у самого берега. Прибой едва омывал его ноги, обутые в сапоги из тонко выделанной кожи.

— Смотри сколько влезет, — бросил Маркус.

— Ты как будто не рад.

— Тебе? Ну, я не рассчитывал на зрителей, извини.

— Как жаль. Люди обычно не против, когда я уделяю им внимание, — заметил незнакомец.

Это прозвучало так, будто сам он себя человеком не считал. На какое-то мгновение Маркус решил, что его собеседник и впрямь имеет царское происхождение. Но пелена перед глазами уже рассеивалась, и Маркус, двадцать лет проживший в Кноссе, понимал: перед ним иноземец, просто очень богатый и высокородный. Какой-нибудь самоуверенный сановник, прибывший на Крит из далеких стран.

— Но на самом деле я говорил не о себе, — продолжил тот. — Понимаешь, не каждый день встретишь кого-то с такой дырой в черепе.

— Значит, ты не участвовал ни в одной войне.

— Вот тут ты ошибаешься, — возразил иноземец. — Я участвовал в войне, которая предопределила всю судьбу этого мира.

На минуту Маркус задумался, о чем именно говорит странный иноземец, и понял, что не угадает, да и раскаленное олово, будто наполнявшее его голову до краев, все еще не остыло и мешало привести мысли в порядок.

— В общем, я еще не видел человека, который бы мог спокойно разговаривать, когда его мозги размазаны у него по лицу. — Иноземец вытянул голову, будто желая рассмотреть Маркуса повнимательней. — То есть, конечно, я видел и кое-что похуже, чего уж там. Но все-таки не здесь. Тебе не нравится, что твои поломанные кости срастаются прямо на глазах? Кстати, о глазах. Ты хотя бы почувствовал, что один глаз у тебя вытек, но на его месте уже вырос другой? Как новенький.

Маркус не знал, что отвечать.

— Подумать только. Люди каждый день приносят жертвы богам, которых сами же и придумали, умоляя их о подобной неуязвимости. А ты совсем не рад, правда?

— Это другое.

— Я уже понял, — кивнул иноземец, поднимаясь со своего валуна. — Ну и как тебя величать?

— Маркус.

— О, то есть тебе не нравится имя, которым тебя наградили родители?

Темные глаза иноземца весело сверкали.

— Зачем спрашивать, если ты уже все знаешь?

— Я и не говорил, что все знаю, — возразил иноземец. — Но я действительно слышал о тебе. Или, по крайней мере, о таком, как ты. Впрочем, я могу ошибаться: мои братья и сестры о тебе мне ничего не рассказывали. Но Земля полнится слухами. И не только Земля.

В голове все еще гудело, а вот спина пусть и ныла, но уже не горела. Пошевелив ногой — расколотая коленная чашечка уже полностью срослась — Маркус попытался встать. Голова закружилась, но он сделал пару шагов.

Иноземец даже не шелохнулся. И сейчас Маркус рассматривал его сам.

Тот был одного с Маркусом роста, но немного уже в плечах. Вот поэтому Маркус и принял его поначалу за кого-то из царских приближенных: стройный и гибкий стан у мужчин в Кноссе считалcя признаком красоты и благородного происхождения.

— Значит, ты ангел.

— Ну, — тот пожал плечами. Помедлил и лишь потом кивнул, — можно сказать, что да.

— Пришел посмеяться?

— Зачем ты так. Мне стало любопытно, и я остановился посмотреть. Не каждый день увидишь кого-то, кто смог настолько рассердить моего Отца. Скажи, кто же оставил тебе Печать?

— Я не разглядел, — бросил Маркус. — Какой-то из твоих, как ты выразился, братьев. В общем, у него были крылья.

За спиной незнакомца — то есть, ангела — вдруг раскрылись два белоснежных крыла.

Перья блестели на солнце, и Маркус нечаянно залюбовался, глядя на них. А проклятый ангел, как назло, еще и улыбался. Вот только в его глазах не было ни насмешки, ни убежденности в своей божественной правоте.

Маркус помотал головой, желая прогнать наваждение. И все-таки подумал, что будь этот ангел человеком, о нем бы говорили, что он очень хорош собой. Да и описать его можно было только одним словом, и слово это было «прекрасен».

Или даже «прекраснейший».

Маркус надеялся, что читать его мысли ангел был не в силах.

— У того крылья были другие. Темно-серые, кажется.

— А, — обрадованно кивнул ангел. — Значит, это был Аменадиэль. Я так и думал. Не сомневаюсь, что он был рад выполнить эту работенку, равно как и любую волю нашего божественного Отца. Между прочим, он Его первый и любимый сын.

— А ты что, нелюбимый?

Ангел пожал плечами — белоснежные крылья мгновенно схлопнулись и спрятались. Маркус подумал, что на мгновение в темных глазах промелькнула горечь, но потом ангел улыбнулся снова — еще шире.

— Как тебе сказать, — начал ангел. — Тринадцать миллиардов лет назад у нас с Отцом возникли разногласия в некоторых вопросах. И я поднял восстание на Небесах. Увы, в той войне я проиграл, и меня сослали в Ад в качестве наказания. Навечно. Как ты сам понимаешь, мои отношения с Отцом после этого безнадежно испортились.

Лишь теперь Маркус понял, кто перед ним.

Конечно. Кем же еще мог оказаться прекраснейший из ангелов.

— Ты дьявол.

— Люцифер, — представился тот. — Конечно, я дьявол, но предпочитаю, чтобы знакомые называли меня по имени. Дьявол — это моя работа, если уж на то пошло. Видишь ли, царь, который сидит в Кносском дворце, управляет страной. А я правлю Адом.

— Но сейчас ты здесь, — заметил Маркус. — На Земле.

— Сейчас я здесь, — согласился Люцифер. — Я тут бываю время от времени. И нет, я никого не утаскиваю в Ад. Я вообще не могу повлиять на то, попадет человек в Ад или в Рай. Даже дьявол устает от своей дьяволовой работы, особенно если он ее не выбирал, Каин.

Маркус вздрогнул.

— Тебе правда не нравится твое имя?

— Нравится, — бросил он. — Но не на людях. Не хочу, чтобы они знали, кто я такой.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Люцифер. — На людях я буду звать тебя «Маркус». А когда мы вдвоем, я иногда буду использовать имя «Каин», идет?

— Идет, — ответил Маркус. И сразу же переспросил. — Мы вдвоем? Это как понимать?

Люцифер пожал плечами.

— Я удивлен, что мы с тобой встретились только сейчас. Мы же оба прокляты Богом. И мне кажется, нам есть о чем поговорить.

— Ладно.

Маркус и сам не знал, почему он согласился с дьяволом. И уж точно не знал, о чем тот пожелает с ним разговаривать. Сощурив глаза, Маркус задрал голову и все пытался понять, сколько же он лежал на камнях, раз солнце уже прошло зенит и теперь здорово пекло голову. Чуть усилившийся ветер мерно катил волны к берегу, и все громче кричали чайки, будто предчувствуя шторм.

Люцифер выбрал этот момент, чтобы шагнуть ближе. Покружил вокруг Маркуса, внимательно его разглядывая, и наконец сказал:

— Ты бы не мог смыть кровь? И все остальное. Конечно, ты уже не похож на отбивную с костями, но я бы хотел вернуться в город, чтобы на нас при этом не таращились.

Спорить с ним Маркус не стал. Окунулся в воду, а после не стал ждать, пока его одежда высохнет.

Кивнув, Люцифер поманил его за собой.

Когда они прибыли в Кносс, город уже застилали первые сумерки. Маркус отчего-то знал: Люцифер специально устроил так, что они шли пешком, пусть и по мощеным дорогам. Дьявол желал больше знать о городе — или о самом Маркусе, И лишь в самом конце пути, когда они уже стояли перед входом в один из дворцов кносской знати, Маркус понял, что рассказал если не всю историю своей жизни, то все, что случилось с ним за последние двадцать лет. Рассказал даже про Семелу и Каллидику. И не только про них.

Во дворце этом Маркус прежде никогда не бывал, но уже ничему не удивлялся. Конечно, не он один принял вылезшего из Ада дьявола за богатого иноземного сановника, которого вот уже вторую неделю, как оказалось, приглашали на самые важные празднества Кносса. Вот и сама Элефтерия, владелица дворца, сочла за честь принять у себя такого гостя. Усадив Люцифера — а с ним и Маркуса — на лучшее место в зале для торжеств, Элефтерия прислала к ним своего личного виночерпия.

Люцифер с нескрываемом интересом поглядел вслед Элефтерии, попросил виночерпия разлить вино по кубкам и произнес:

— Знаешь, мне здесь нравится.

Темные глаза его снова блестели, пока он присматривался к Элефтерии и окружавшим ее столь же знатным подругам, и сейчас Маркус был готов поклясться, что дьявол не лгал. Не лгал даже тогда, когда после следующего — или даже третьего — кувшина вина добавил:

— Иногда мне кажется, что этот чудесный кусочек мира творила моя Мать, а не Отец.

— Твоя Мать?

— Богиня всего сущего, — объяснил Люцифер, поднимая кубок. — Да, выпьем за здоровье моей Мамы. И за ее вечную и мучительную жизнь в Аду. К сожалению, она так и не смогла полюбить это нелепое человечество. А после пары наводнений и особенно жестокого морового поветрия у Отца закончилось терпение.

— В нашем царстве тоже чтут Богиню. Ну, или богинь.

— Я заметил это в первый же день: по фрескам и по тому, как здесь ведут себя женщины.

— Ну, здешние традиции и вправду отличаются от ахейских.

— И это прекрасно, — Люцифер пригубил еще вина. — Хотя на самом деле ни моя Мать, ни мой Отец не имеют к этому никакого отношения. Люди все делают сами: и хорошее, и плохое. И мне это известно лучше, чем кому-либо другому.

— Не нравится, что тебя считают прародителем Зла?

Люцифер нахмурился, и Маркус тут же пожалел, что спросил.

— Сам как думаешь?

— Я знаком с тобой ровно день, — Маркус старался, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно. — И если честно, твоего Отца я в каком-то смысле знаю лучше. Ты на него не похож. В смысле, ты не похож на кого-то, кто будет устраивать людям бесконечные мучения.

— Это именно то, чем я занимаюсь в Аду, — бросил Люцифер.

— Но сейчас ты не в Аду.

Люцифер промолчал. И на Маркуса он больше не смотрел: взгляд его скользил по сторонам, где шло веселое празднество.

— Я прожил на Земле достаточно, — начал Маркус и осекся, — да, знаю, это очень смешно звучит, учитывая, что сегодня я пытался покончить с собой. Но я правда прожил достаточно, чтобы видеть — ты очень любишь этот мир и людей.

Пауза затянулась: Люцифер все еще ничего не отвечал.

В зал как раз вошли приглашенные на торжество музыканты. Сперва зазвучала лира, потом флейта, и все вокруг наполнила прекрасная мелодия.

Люцифер тотчас выпрямился. И даже улыбнулся.

У Маркуса отлегло от сердца. Ему почему-то не хотелось видеть Люцифера грустным. Или просто не хотелось больше говорить о богах и своих несчастьях, хотя кто бы еще понял его досаду на Создателя, если не сам дьявол?

— Людьми всегда владеет желание, — вдруг сказал Люцифер. — Наверно, это мне и нравится.

— Да?

— Сейчас я кое-что покажу тебе.

Снова улыбнувшись, Люцифер ловко поймал виночерпия за запястье и спросил:

— Чего ты желаешь на самом деле, юноша?

Виночерпий смутился. Но оторвать свой взгляд — это уж Маркус видел точно — от темных, бездонных глаз Люцифера тот не смог. И наконец признался:

— Чтобы Мирра, племянница госпожи Элефтерии, обратила на меня внимание.

— Тогда удачи, — Люцифер выпустил его запястье. — Видишь, как все просто, Маркус. Этому юноше сейчас вообще не нужны никакие боги и богини.

— Вот поэтому он и счастлив.

— Да. Но сегодня я, возможно, все-таки узнаю, как же устроен этот мир на самом деле. И почему он прекрасен вопреки воле всех его творцов и совсем не похож на тюрьму, которую они пытались здесь возвести.

Маркус вскинул на него взгляд, успев подумать, что юный виночерпий недостаточно разбавил вино водой. Впрочем, Люцифер тут же все объяснил.

— В полночь у меня назначено свидание с главной жрицей Кносса. Или, скорее, это у нее назначено свидание со мной. В общем, она пожелала видеть меня в своих покоях. И кто я такой, чтобы отказать столь великолепной и могущественной женщине? Всего лишь дьявол. Надеюсь, она и вправду расскажет мне что-нибудь интересное про наше мироздание.

— Всего лишь дьявол, — повторил за ним Маркус. — Ты так ей и сказал?

— Я никогда не лгу.

Меж тем, Люцифер уже поднялся на ноги.

— Мне пора, — сказал он. — Я найду тебя завтра.


	2. Chapter 2

С каждым днем по утрам выпадало все больше росы, и все раньше вечерние сумерки застилали Кносс своим темным покрывалом. В садах дозревали смоквы и гранаты, а привычная теплая осень не спешила уходить — оставалось еще несколько недель до той поры, когда северный берег окажется в плену холодных ветров, а горные вершины воссияют белизной. Зато полуденное солнце забыло свою прежнюю безжалостность: лучи его стали мягкими и нежными.

Иногда Маркус снова смотрел на скалы и вспоминал тот день: скорбь его никуда не делась. Когда слуги уходили на рынок, дом Семелы оставался пустым. Даже подруги Каллидики теперь обходили его стороной. И в дверь стучались только соседи — те, с кем Маркус вел дела. За свою долгую жизнь ему чаще приходилось быть воином, чем кем-то еще, но в Кноссе умение торговать оловом или шафраном ставили выше воинской доблести. На самом деле никакой разницы он не видел: Маркус знал, что через год или два он покинет Кносс.

Как до этого оставлял множество других городов. И людей.

Стоило ему подумать про это, как он снова видел бесконечную цепочку мертвецов, протянувшуюся сквозь одинаково горькие тысячелетия.

Люцифер его не понимал.

Конечно, тот сдержал обещание. Отыскал Маркуса на следующий же день и затащил на очередное празднество, где присутствовали самые высокородные жители Кносса, не считая царской семьи. Пир был хорош — и музыкой, и вином, и всевозможными яствами, и Маркуса даже не раздражало, что Люцифер так много расспрашивал его о прежней жизни. А когда на небе зажглись звезды, Люцифер снова сказал, что спешит: его подругой на ту ночь стала одна из сестер Элефтерии.

Потом все, конечно, повторилось. И не раз.

Но сегодня Люцифер неожиданно объявился в доме Маркуса. И бесцеремонно заявил:

— Все еще не могу понять, чем тебе не нравится бессмертие.

И Маркус рассказал: о том, как сперва радовался своему проклятию. И о том, как спустя пару сотен лет стал забывать тех, кто был ему дорог, а когда минуло тысячелетие — больше не мог вспомнить даже имен.

А в конце добавил:

— Ты не представляешь, как короток человеческий век.

— О, поверь, я знаю.

— Нет, не знаешь. Прошло чуть больше месяца с тех пор, как ты появился в Кноссе, — продолжил Маркус. — И ты ни к кому здесь не привязался. Ни к главной жрице, ни к Элефтерии, ни к ее сестре.

— Это не так, — возразил Люцифер.

Они переглянулись, и Маркус покачал головой.

— Между прочим, я бывал на Земле и раньше. Много, много раз.

— Ты говорил. Но ты никогда не оставался здесь надолго.

Люцифер не ответил. Он обвел глазами жилище Маркуса и вдруг произнес:

— Месяц назад ты желал умереть.

— И сейчас тоже.

— Умереть?

Маркус помедлил.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я уже в Аду.

— Тебе повезло, что ты там не был, — заметил Люцифер. — Но в чем-то ты прав.

Они переглянулись.

Глаза Люцифера заблестели, и он вдруг протянул руку Маркусу.

— Даже если ты встретил на своем пути самого Бога, ты никогда не заключал сделку с дьяволом.

— И чем мне может помочь дьявол?

— Я найду способ, как прекратить твои бесконечные страдания.

Маркус даже не успел спросить, что для этого потребуется от него самого, потому что Люцифер уже стоял на пороге.

— Сейчас я спешу, — объяснил он. — Но вечером у Элефтерии опять будут пировать: ее супруг только что вернулся из Тиринфа. Буду ждать тебя на террасе за финиковым садом.

— Стража вообще пустит меня во дворец? 

— Я об этом позабочусь.

Небо уже переливалось лиловым и синим, когда Маркус появился у дворца Элефтерии, и слуга, поклонившись, немедленно проводил его в сад. Люцифер и в самом деле ждал его на террасе, правда, рядом с ним Маркус разглядел и незнакомого юношу: драгоценности, которые тот носил, почти не уступали тем, что украшали одежду самого Люцифера.

Кивнув Люциферу, юноша знаком подозвал двух слуг — телохранителей, понял Маркус — и тотчас исчез за финиковыми деревьями.

— Кносский принц, — объяснил Люцифер вместо приветствия.

— Я догадался. Выглядело так, будто он приходил посоветоваться с тобой.

Прислонившись плечом к высокому парапету, Люцифер склонил голову набок и внимательно посмотрел на Маркуса.

— Я не даю советов, — заметил он. — Я оказываю услуги. Принцам, царицам и королям в том числе. Они такие же люди, как и все остальные.

— Принц знал, что говорит с… — Маркус осекся.

— Конечно.

Маркус с трудом переваривал услышанное: он до сих пор к этому не привык. Люцифер и вправду никогда не лгал. На любом празднестве, где они были вместе, Люцифер представлял Маркуса как своего друга, а себя всякий раз называл Владыкой Ада.

Конечно, никто из кносской знати ему не верил. Богатому — или даже баснословно богатому, — а также красивому и обаятельному иноземцу прощались любые выходки. Даже рассказы о том, как он правит подземным царством.

И тем не менее, принц пришел и попросил дьявола об одолжении.

— Гости уже собрались, — напомнил ему Люцифер.

— Я знаю, — ответил Маркус. — Просто…

Он не договорил, и Люцифер не стал его торопить. Положил обе руки на парапет, и Маркус встал рядом с ним. Дворец Элефтерии высился на холме, и с террасы, выходившей на западную сторону, открывался прекрасный вид на закат: солнце как раз тонуло в фиолетовых небесах.

Маркус вдруг понял, что все это скоро закончится.

И что скучать он будет не по шумным пирам.

— Я хотел спросить тебя, — начал Маркус.

— Про сделку со мной?

— Нет.

Правильные слова не находились, и Маркус все медлил и медлил.

А потом решил, что терять ему нечего.

— Ты должен будешь вернуться в Ад, верно?

— Очень скоро, — ответил Люцифер.

Маркус вскинул голову: в темнеющих небесах загорались первые звезды. На минуту он даже прикрыл глаза, пытаясь различить плеск волн за шумом и музыкой, доносившейся из дворца. Кажется, Элефтерия снова позвала музыкантов: Маркус отчетливо слышал звук лиры.

И все пытался найти смелость и спросить Люцифера, сколько им все-таки отмерено.

Приятную мелодию вдруг заглушили крики: голоса были разные, и женские, и мужские.

Люцифер поспешил к выходу из сада, и Маркус просто последовал за ним.

— Она мертва! — услышал Маркус, когда они почти что вбежали в зал для торжеств. — Разбилась насмерть! В такой день! Не может быть!

Слуги нашли Элефтерию — ее мертвое тело — у дворцовых стен. Все гости уже собрались там, и Маркусу стоило огромных усилий пробраться сквозь толпу так, чтобы не задеть никого из знатных гостей. Он и сам не знал, почему это делает: конечно, всего столетие назад он был наемником в ассирийской армии и командовал отрядом: повидал он тогда всякое и научился многому. Но сейчас он просто не мог остаться безучастным: наверное потому, что Люцифер вмиг оказался рядом с Элефтерией, преклонил колено и сейчас что-то говорил ее дочери, рыдающей на каменных плитах у тела матери.

Рядом, схватившись за волосы, выл от горя господин Хесиодос — тот самый супруг Элефтерии, в честь которого сегодня и устроили пир.

Маркус поднял голову: похоже, что Элефтерия упала с крыши или балкона на самом верхнем этаже своего дворца. Кое-как выбравшись из толпы, он вдруг увидел того самого слугу, который прежде проводил его в финиковый сад.

— Эй. Что там наверху? На том балконе?

Слуга вздрогнул — резкий голос Маркуса вывел его из оцепенения — и ответил:

— Покои госпожи.

— Туда что, может войти любой из вас?

— Нет. Только ее личные слуги.

— Это тот мальчишка! — вдруг закричал Хесиодос. — Ее виночерпий! Я видел, как он шел за Элефтерией. Он возжелал мою супругу и, не получив благосклонности, столкнул с балкона!

Толпа вдруг пришла в движение. Кто-то немедленно побежал искать того виночерпия, кто-то послал слуг в царский дворец: за судьей и стражей.

Маркус обернулся: слуга, с которым он до этого разговаривал, исчез. Рядом с ним стоял Люцифер, и лицо его сейчас пылало яростью пополам с горечью. На мгновение Маркус подумал, что никогда прежде не видел его таким, и уж точно не замечал в его глазах этих кроваво-красных отсветов. Похоже, после всех празднеств и застольных разговоров об устройстве мироздания он вообще начал забывать, что перед ним на самом деле Владыка Ада.

— Это ложь, — голос Люцифера дрожал.

— Да, — согласился Маркус. — Виночерпий здесь ни при чем.

— Найди его, — кивнул Люцифер. Глаза его вдруг стали обычными, разве что эта бесконечная, нечеловеческая горечь никуда не делась. — И помоги спрятаться. Уж ты это сможешь, Каин. Ты сам прятался тысячелетиями, значит, сможешь спрятать и другого человека. Иначе его скоро разорвет толпа, а толпа здесь будет слушать не его, а господина Хесиодоса.

— А ты?

— Я останусь здесь. Я всегда наказываю тех, кто совершил зло.

Маркус решил ничего больше не спрашивать и просто поспешил во дворец. Мальчишку он действительно нашел быстро — быстрее, чем отряд, прибывший с судьей — тот прятался в винном погребе. Вывел его из дворца, объяснил, как спуститься к берегу и подняться на другой холм, к дому Семелы. Самого его так и не остановили: считаться приятелем богатого иноземца оказалось удобно.

Он вернулся в финиковый сад так быстро, как только смог: Люцифера там уже не было, разве что судейский отряд все еще опрашивал слуг. Люцифера же Маркус отыскал в опустевшем зале для торжеств — как и прежде, он сейчас разговаривал с дочерью Элефтерии.

Кажется, ей он тоже что-то обещал.

Пришлось подождать, пока Люцифер оставит ее на попечение многочисленных родственников.

— Всех знатных гостей, как я вижу, сразу отпустили, — заметил Маркус.

Сперва Люцифер ничего не ответил. Потом вдруг произнес:

— Никто не помнит, когда Элефтерия оставила зал и поднялась к себе. Даже ее дочь. И все, абсолютно все утверждают, что врагов у нее не было.

— Если это не слуги, и она не сама выпала с балкона, значит, враги у нее все-таки были.

— Именно. Ты жил здесь двадцать лет, — начал Люцифер. — Ты должен хотя бы что-то знать о ее семье.

Маркус пожал плечами.

— Двадцать лет назад я прибыл сюда как воин, а так как Кносс уже давно не ведет военных кампаний, мне пришлось начать все заново и вжиться в роль купца. И знаешь, что я понял? Что кносская знать бесконечно далека и от своих слуг, и от воинов, и от купцов, и от простых ремесленников или тех, кто выращивает оливу или делает вино. Они здесь как боги. Я ничего не смыслю в их жизни.

— И главная жрица, и принц ходят по тем же улицам, что и ты.

— Не всегда. Между прочим, я пришел в этот дворец первый раз с тобой. Семела — та женщина, на которой я был женат, — происходила из семьи богатых торговцев. Но она никогда не смогла бы даже заговорить с Элефтерией, не то что прийти сюда на пир.

— Ты жил не только в Кноссе, — возразил Люцифер. — Ты пробыл на Земле многие тысячелетия. Хочешь отомстить моему Отцу, Каин? Ну так докажи, что твое бессмертие — это дар, а не проклятие. Никто не знает человечества лучше тебя.

Маркус вздохнул.

— Даже если так. У меня нет знакомых в судейском отряде. Извини, не обзавелся. Я не могу вести расследование, понимаешь?

Они переглянулись. На лице Люцифера была написана беспомощность и даже разочарование, и Маркус не хотел думать, что сам стал тому причиной.

А еще он поймал себя на мысли, что все равно ничего не понимает. И, помедлив, спросил:

— Почему это вообще так важно для тебя? Человеческая жизнь коротка. Тот, кто сбросил Элефтерию с балкона, рано или поздно попадет в Ад. Тогда он получит свое наказание, верно? Ты сам мне про это рассказывал. Разве не так устроен мир?

Люцифер ничего не ответил.

Вот только Маркусу показалось, что глаза у него снова переливались красным.

— Хорошо. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — пообещал Маркус. — Расспрошу соседей, наконец. Может, они что-то знают.

К себе он вернулся за полночь. Заглянул в погреб, где теперь прятался виночерпий Элефтерии, и строго-настрого сказал тому никуда не высовываться. На всякий случай Маркус даже запер погреб на ключ и решил, что утром просто отошлет остальных слуг.

Потом Маркус долго не мог уснуть — мысленно он все еще продолжал свой спор с Люцифером — и все думал, что его слова, наверное, сильно того задели. Сам он ведь чуть слукавил, когда еще в первый день их встречи говорил Люциферу, что тот, наверно, любит людей.

А теперь понимал, что это правда. И что он, первый убийца в истории человечества, действительно не ожидал от дьявола ни жажды справедливости, ни привязанности к смертным.

Особенно когда за прошедшие тысячелетия сам он уже почти перестал чувствовать себя человеком. Жизнь давно превратилась в голый расчет. Пятнадцать лет в Ассирии, десять лет в Афинах, двадцать лет в Кноссе. Разные личины, разные выдуманные судьбы.

И ничего — совершенно ничего — настоящего.

К утру Маркус все-таки смог сомкнуть глаза, и почти сразу его разбудили рассветные лучи.

Он не очень верил в свою удачу — жизнь постоянно доказывала обратное — но решил, что сдержит обещание, данное Люциферу.

Поэтому для начала он просто навестил семью, жившую в соседнем доме: те сделали состояние на торговле оливковым маслом с Афинами, и Маркус спросил, нельзя ли вложить деньги в их дело. Этого хватило, чтобы начать серьезный разговор с главой семьи — делая вид, что он ничего не знает о произошедшем ночью.

Солнце уже было в зените, когда Маркус стоял в саду другого дома: эта семья несколько поколений торговала оливковым маслом и шафраном. Дела у них шли не очень, особенно после того, как следовавший на Кипр корабль с драгоценным грузом затонул во время бури. Маркус не стал выдумывать ничего нового: просто предложил им взять у него денег взаймы. И в ответ услышал рассказ о том, как присланные из Тиринфа убийцы вместо кносской принцессы зарезали ее подругу, тоже женщину благородных кровей.

В одном Маркус все-таки согласился с Люцифером. Как бы далека ни была кносская знать от народа, сам народ желал знать все о верхушке своего общества. Поэтому к вечеру слухами о гибели Элефтерии кипел уже весь город: и купцы, и ремесленники, и даже слуги. Каждый, конечно, рассказывал свою собственную историю. Одни обвиняли виночерпия, покусившегося на свою госпожу — тем более, что мальчишку так и не нашли. Другие искали политический подтекст и уже выдумали заговор против кносского правителя. Третьи считали, что Элефтерия, невзирая на свое высокое происхождение, просто перебрала вина и свалилась с собственного балкона.

На беседы с соседями Маркус потратил несколько дней — и, кажется, не узнал ничего стоящего. Но хуже всего было то, что за это время он ничего не слышал и о Люцифере, и его постоянно мучила одна и та же неприятная мысль. Что если тот, разочаровавшись в людях — и в нем, Каине, который, похоже, зря скитался по Земле целыми тысячелетиями и ничему не научился — уже вернулся в Ад?

Маркус очень жалел, что так и не спросил Люцифера, где же тот остановился — конечно, тот упоминал какой-то дворец. Но мало ли тех дворцов было в Кноссе.

Оставалось лишь ждать.

Поэтому когда Люцифер неожиданно показался на пороге его собственном дома, Маркус с трудом удержался, чтобы не выдать свою радость. Вместо этого он нахмурился и сказал, что его поиски не дали результата.

— Я ничего не узнал, кроме слухов, — объяснил Маркус. — Да, гибель Элефтерии до сих пор будоражит людей. Все хотят найти виновного и покарать.

Люцифер вздохнул.

— Что-нибудь о ее семье? Неужели никто из ее рода не участвовал в заговорах? Не играл в кости, проматывая состояние?

Маркус покачал головой. Он как раз открыл амфору с ливанским вином, наполнил кубки и теперь осторожно разбавлял вино водой.

— Ничего, — ответил он, протягивая кубок Люциферу. — Весь род Элефтерии, как и род Хесиодоса, всегда были верны кносскому царю. Жили на широкую ногу: конечно, они могли себе это позволить. Долгов у них нет. То есть, Хесиодос и вправду вложил деньги в убыточную добычу олова, но…

— Хесиодос?

— Один из моих соседей почти разорился, когда начал торговать с Египтом. Хесиодос, конечно, не вел дела сам, он для этого слишком благородных кровей. Тем не менее, он решил рискнуть. Ничего не получилось, но Элефтерия оплатила весь его долг. Ну и что? Она сказочно богата.

— Их брак не был браком равных, — заметил Люцифер.

— И это тоже уже пятнадцать лет как не тайна, — кивнул Маркус. — Что это доказывает? Их обоих все устраивало. Даже их семьи как-то притерлись друг к другу.

Люцифер пожал плечами. Подошел к окну, выглядывая в сад. Разом выпил все, что оставалось в кубке, и произнес:

— Знаешь, нам надо поговорить с этим Хесиодосом.

— Нам? — удивился Маркус.

— Да, — ответил Люцифер. — Я слышал, что он уехал на загородную виллу. Весь в скорби о супруге, готовится к похоронам. Так мне сказала дочь Элефтерии.

Маркус покачал головой.

— Если то, что мне рассказали — правда, то эта загородная вилла находится в Аналипси. Там верфь, которая тоже принадлежит семье Элефтерии.

— Прекрасно, — кивнул Люцифер. — А если есть верфи, то есть и готовые корабли, верно? Которые в любую минуту могут отчалить в сторону Тиринфа.

— Необязательно. И потом, у нас нет никаких доказательств.

— Ты прав, — согласился Люцифер. — Но он единственный из близких Элефтерии, с кем я еще не разговаривал по душам.

— И что мешает тебе самому поехать в Аналипси?

Люцифер помедлил.

— У меня другие планы на то, как и где провести эту беседу. Поэтому в Аналипси съездишь ты. Привезешь Хесиодоса в Кносс.

— Кто я такой, чтобы вообще говорить с Хесиодосом? Я обычный человек…

— Нет. Ты не обычный человек. Ты — Каин, первый убийца. А сейчас ты — пособник дьявола.

Маркус открыл рот, но так и не нашелся, что ответить.

— Скажешь, что с ним желаю говорить я, — продолжил Люцифер. — Я никогда не лгу, так что оставляю тебе это преимущество. Тебя уже ждут в царских конюшнях: ты получишь лучших лошадей и колесницу, в которой не стыдно ехать даже мне, не говоря о Хесиодосе. Тебе нужно всего лишь доставить Хесиодоса к покоям кносского принца и проследить, чтобы он не сбежал по дороге, а я сделаю остальное. И да, тебе придется поторопиться, чтобы успеть к вечеру.

В следующее мгновение Люцифер исчез на пороге дома, оставив ошеломленного Маркуса одного. Терять времени он не стал: сразу поспешил на главную площадь Кносса и меньше чем через час выехал из города на прекрасной, отделанной камнями и золотом колеснице.

В Аналипси его, конечно, не ждали.

Привратнику у ворот виллы Маркус сказал, что его прислал Люцифер, и попросил передать эту весть господину Хесиодосу. Сам Маркус не был уверен, что это сработает. И даже удивился — конечно, не подав и виду, — когда очень скоро в сопровождении слуг появился и сам Хесиодос, уверенный в себе и ничем не похожий на убитого горем супруга, рыдавшего у мертвого тела Элефтерии.

— Тебя прислал тот странный иноземец, который называет себя владыкой подземного царства?

— Меня прислал тот, кто оказывает услуги, — ответил Маркус.

Сперва Хесиодос медлил, и тогда Маркус добавил:

— Он решил, что вам есть о чем с ним поговорить.

Хесиодос вздохнул. С минуту сверлил Маркуса взглядом, а потом сделал жест слуге, чтобы тот подал ему дорожный плащ.

За весь путь до столицы они не произнесли ни единого слова.

На главной площади Кносса, у самых ворот, открывающих вход в царские покои, их уже ждали. Очень хотелось посмотреть по сторонам или хотя бы на мгновение остановить взгляд на бесчисленных фресках, изображавших то тавромахию, то поклонение Богине-матери, но выдавать то, что он никогда прежде не был во дворце, Маркус не желал. Хесиодос шел рядом с ним, слуги и царская охрана — на почтительном расстоянии от обоих.

Наконец, лабиринт закончился. Слуги распахнули огромные двери, и Маркус пропустил Хесиодоса вперед — в огромный зал, стены которого были украшены ткаными полотнами.

У окна, за которым виднелся тонущий в сумерках сад, стоял Люцифер. На Маркуса онкак будто и не смотрел — все его внимание сейчас досталось Хесиодосу.

— Господин Хесиодос! Я рад, что вы смогли прибыть сюда, — сказал Люцифер.

— Про вас говорят разное, — проговорил Хесиодос вместо приветствия.

Всплеснув руками, Люцифер улыбнулся.

— Лучше или хуже, чем то, что о себе говорю я сам?

— Разное, — повторил Хесиодос. — Ваш человек сказал, что вы оказываете услуги.

— Это так, — согласился Люцифер, делая шаг к Хесиодосу. — Я действительно оказываю услуги.

— Ну что ж, — кивнул Хесиодос. — Тогда мне интересно, что вы сможете мне предложить.

Люцифер улыбнулся еще шире.

— О, это просто. Прежде всего мне нужно знать всего лишь одно: чего вы желаете на самом деле, господин Хесиодос?

Маркус все еще стоял у двери — и даже оттуда прекрасно видел, как усиленно и бесплодно борется с собой Хесиодос. Как и тот юный виночерпий, Хесиодос просто не мог оторвать взгляд от темных глаз Люцифера.

— Чтобы все забыли про Элефтерию, — признался тот наконец. — Чтобы все забыли о ее смерти и дали мне спокойно жить дальше без этой стервы.

— Вы желаете свободы.

— Да, — выкрикнул Хесиодос, — свободы! Свободы, когда меня не спрашивают, куда я потратил столько денег. Свободы, когда я не должен объяснять жене, почему торговля оловом прогорела! Свободы, когда я просто делаю что хочу, соответственно происхождению!

— Поэтому вы столкнули ее с балкона.

— Да!

Того, что случилось дальше, Маркус не ожидал: Люцифер просто схватил Хесиодоса за горло, приподнял и прижал к стене.

Глаза Люцифера — нечеловеческие — горели багровым пламенем.

— Не могу дождаться, когда ты окажешься в Аду.

— У вас ничего не выйдет! — закричал Хесиодос. — Вы всего лишь безумный иноземец, и вам никто не поверит!

— Ну почему же, — голос, который услышал Маркус, был ему незнаком.

Он обернулся. Полотно бесследно исчезло со стены, открывая выход в другой зал.

На пороге стоял молодой человек. Его голову украшал венец, отделанный камнями.

Вместе с ним в зал вошли вооруженные охранники.

— Я слышал достаточно, — сказал кносский принц. — Взять его под стражу.

Лабиринт, соединяющий меж собою залы дворца, они прошли молча. Маркус ничего не говорил, молчал и Люцифер.

Лишь когда они оказались на городской площади, Люцифер произнес:

— Времени совсем не осталось.

И Маркус не стал спрашивать, что же такое тот имеет в виду, и сейчас послушно шел за Люцифером: сперва по мощеной дороге, а потом по олеандровой аллее, спускавшейся к морю.

Солнце уже зашло, и Маркус вдруг почувствовал себя необыкновенно усталым — слишком много всего случилось за этот день.

И за этот месяц тоже.

Теперь они стояли на усыпанном морской галькой берегу, и Маркус не мог не вспоминать тот день, когда решил свести счеты с жизнью — и когда встретил дьявола. Он бросил короткий и осторожный взгляд на Люцифера: тот смотрел вдаль, будто пытался разглядеть, где заканчивается море и начинается темно-синее небо.

Налетел ветер, и Люцифер поежился, запахивая плащ. И сказал:

— Знаешь, я живу неподалеку. Принц отдал мне одну из своих вилл. Ну, за услугу.

Маркус подавил в себе любопытство и снова не стал ничего спрашивать.

— Там даже есть неплохой винный погреб, — добавил Люцифер. — Только сегодня я, боюсь, не смогу предложить тебе никакого празднества.

— Ничего страшного. Этих пиров мне хватит на столетие вперед, — признался Маркус. — Обойдусь.

Спустя четверть часа они и вправду оказались у ворот небольшой, но очень изящной виллы: словно кто-то выстроил уменьшенную копию царского дворца, только без присущей дворцу громоздкости. Рядом был разбит сад, и даже в темноте Маркус разглядел пылающие, спелые гранаты.

Ожидавшие их слуги внесли в зал подносы с фруктами и кувшин вина — и сразу исчезли.

Люцифер разлил вино по кубкам, не разбавляя.

— Варварские традиции мне нравятся больше, — объяснил он.

— Мне тоже, — согласился Маркус.

Взяв со стола кубок с вином, Люцифер зашагал к окну.

Маркус встал рядом с ним: с минуту вслушивался в тихий плеск волн и шелест листвы в саду.

А потом все-таки спросил:

— Когда?

Люцифер ничего не ответил: хотя, как показалось Маркусу, прекрасно понял, о чем речь.

Залпом выпив вино, Люцифер поставил кубок на подоконник и теперь внимательно смотрел на Маркуса.

— Мне жаль, что мы встретились только сейчас. А не в начале времен.

— Знаешь, я тогда был кем-то другим, — заметил Маркус.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Люцифер.

Они переглянулись, и Маркус все силился представить себе Люцифера в ту далекую, грозную эпоху. И понимал, что ничего у него не получается. И что сколько он бы ни напоминал себе, кто перед ним, сколько бы ни вызывал в памяти те нечеловеческие багровые глаза, страшные, источающие гнев, это все равно ничего не меняло. Люцифер был и прекраснейшим из ангелов, и владыкой Ада, карающим преступников, и в то же время любил роскошь и шумные празднества, обожал красивых женщин, а порой и юношей, которым практически дарил себя, пусть и на одну ночь, а еще он бывал любопытен — и совершенно несносен, как маленький ребенок, словно за все эоны лет ему так и не удалось повзрослеть.

Но сейчас Люцифер был другим, и в это мгновение, когда он стоял так близко и когда в темных глазах его мерцали искры — в это мгновение он принадлежал одному только Маркусу. И Маркус больше не мог думать о том, что будет после, когда тот исчезнет из его жизни навсегда, спустившись в Ад, и больше сдерживаться он тоже не мог, и просто коснулся пальцами щеки Люцифера. А когда тот в ответ прильнул к его ладони, он чуть подался вперед, накрывая губы Люцифера своими, и теперь жадно целовал его и так же жадно обнимал, притягивая к себе. Поспешно расстегнул застежку своего плаща и плаща Люцифера, а позже, когда тот потянул его в комнату рядом, где стояло ложе, так же спешно стащил с себя и с Люцифера всю оставшуюся одежду. Осторожно толкнул Люцифера на ложе, а когда тот лег на спину, вытягиваясь в полный рост, стянул с того сапоги и то покрывал его обнаженное тело поцелуями, то вдруг замирал на мгновение и завороженно смотрел на него, до сих пор не в силах поверить, что все это происходит с ним, Каином, давно проклятым Богом, и что этот ослепительно красивый ангел действительно решил быть с ним в эту ночь.

Люцифер вдруг с силой потянул его на себя. Подался навстречу, возвращая поцелуи и прикусывая шею Маркуса, а потом и вовсе обвил его бедра ногами, и вот тогда Маркус почувствовал, что сходит с ума. И понял, что если такова воля дьявола — чтобы его, дьявола, взяли сперва так, на спине, а потом перевернули бы на живот и взяли бы снова, — эту волю он выполнит, причем столько раз, сколько будет нужно.

Маркус не знал, сколько времени — сколько тысячелетий или целая вечность — прошло за эту ночь. К рассвету он будто упал в забытье, совсем ненадолго, и быстро проснулся.

Люцифер спал рядом с ним: веки его были плотно сомкнуты. Маркус не хотел тревожить его сон, и, перевернувшись на бок, просто смотрел на него. За окном послышался какой-то шум, и Люцифер тотчас открыл глаза.

Улыбнулся и сказал:

— Мне жаль, Маркус.

Маркус ничего не смог ответить ему: он вдруг понял, что все вправду закончилось.

— Будет лучше, если Аменадиэль тебя здесь не увидит.

— Я его не боюсь, — бросил Маркус.

— В этом и проблема, — заметил Люцифер. — Конечно, ты его не боишься. Я его тоже не боюсь и даже смогу задержать на какое-то время, но мне кажется, что новое сражение сил Ада и Небес не приведет ни к чему хорошему.

Люцифер рывком поднялся с ложа.

Натянул на себя тунику. Склонился над Маркусом: поцеловать.

А потом сказал:

— Я вернусь. Я должен сдержать свое обещание, помнишь?

— Да, — с трудом выговорил Маркус.

— Мы не прощаемся, Каин. Я обязательно тебя отыщу.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не является ни историком, ни специалистом по эпохе и просит извинений за исторические неточности. Также автор сознательно заменил минойские имена на древнегреческие.


End file.
